Valkyrie
'Valkyrie '''is an upcoming drama/action/adventure series coming to LinkMe in 2019. The series is made by the same people from ''Threadworlds, Team Order X ''and ''Decreite and Silver, ''however will '''not '''take place in the Threadworlds multiuniverse. The series will be airing in mid 2019, according to various sources and will be the first series on LinkMe to have an Asian actress lead in the live action series. Satomi Ishihara will portray the lead heroine, Gin, short for Ginshi, who is training to become a valkyrie at Festive Academia. However, Karen Fukuhara stated she will be taking the lead. Producer Jeff Stubin stated, "The series will run for 13 episodes that we were proud to have worked on from May 2018 and onto 2019. The series will not be ''all ''Asian actors, but relating to how movies such as ''Mulan and ''Tai-Me ''are mixing into American and Japanese culture to create something that is different to being ever worked on." On August 12, 2018, when being asked about if the series will include various soundtracks, Stubin confirmed that songs and soundtracks will be integrated into the series and for purchase. As well as this, a video game is currently being developed for the Nintendo Switch, PS4 and Xbox consoles to promote the series. Ishihara confirmed that the series will be airing in Japan too, starting in September 30, 2019. For America however, Stubin and other producers wanted a date for August 2019, as production has been running from July to present. Moka, a Japanese producer who learnt Asian history adds on that "The series is not an ancient series. It will never be one. The series is about Niki who is a normal person, living in 2019. However, her special weapon helps her to become 'Valkyrie', a superhero or even vigilante who is going to take Japan by storm." Production commenced in Saitama Prefecture for the series on July 10, 2019, and is scheduled to end on April 12, 2019, due to numerous breaks put in play. The series will have a special screening on August 12, 2019, with a sneak peek releasing on August 31, 2019. Hayley Kiyoko was revealed to be in the series on August 2, 2019. She will executive produce the series' soundtrack. On January 27, 2020, LinkMe officially confirmed the series will not return for a second season, despite the merchandise and promotion by different companies, but the amount of low ratings worldwide and the criticism associated. Karen Fukuhara revealed in an interview that she is devastated that Valkyrie was cancelled, but hopes that other seasons will beyond shine. Plot In the city of Gakimoto in Tokyo, Niki has dreamed of being away from the bustling city and try to get a job...however when she realises that she has a supernatural power she can't control, friendships, relationships, work, power and most importantly, life will change. Cast Main cast *Karen Fukuhara as Niki Sato *Hayley Kiyoko as Kiko Harimasha - *Jamie Chung as Markie *Chace Crawford as Jay Episodes Season 1 (2019-20) Video game On May 13, 2019, executive producer and developer Mark Lust stated in an interview, "We are developing a game for home consoles promoting the television series for gamers in particular." These consoles include the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and Xbox consoles. On September 3, 2019, Lust confirmed that the video game will release in 2020, during the break between season 1's finale and season 2's premiere. On September 28, 2019, Akihara issued that she is working on the project, and that the title will be called "Valkyrie: Swords & Dragons", while that this was a rumour, Lust confirmed that it will be the Japanese title, while the English title will be "Valkyrie: The Bronze Medalion". In November 2019, development of the game was officially finished, while the creator and parent company Freak Net officially confirmed that the entire version of the game will be ready till January 2020. The video game will release on June 30, 2020, and a sequel of the video game is in the works.